Qual o seu desejo, Potter?
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Revirei meus olhos e então decidi por ele. Joguei meu rosto para frente, ficando a milímetros de seu rosto. Ele me olhou alarmado, mas depois sorriu.


Primeira fanfic que escrevi _in all my life! _

Enjoy it and Harry Potter ON!

* * *

**Qual o seu desejo, Potter****?  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

**E** ele passava o dia todo quieto; sem nenhuma azaração, sem nenhuma perturbação, sem lugares explodindo, sem momentos estranhamente quietos seguidos de estrondos apavorantes, causando consecutivos gritos da minha parte. Ele não fazia, _exatamente_, nada. Eu tinha certeza que não era porque ele havia se tornado _decente_ de uma hora para a outra. Isso era tão _não-Potter_ que doía. Sirius não mais falava com ele e parecia abalado e irritado. Às vezes lhe lançava olhares bastante significativos; ora magoado, ora irritado, ora preocupado e ora perturbado. Remus era o único que chegava a falar com ele, já que Peter se preocupava mais em comer todo o alimento visto em sua frente. Mas houve um dia, em que Remus não pôde aparecer porque a avó dele estava passando mal e ele teve que ir visitá-la. Mas eu sabia que era mentira, que na verdade ele sofria de Licantropia. O estranho é que todos foram, com exceção de Potter.

Hoje quando começou a aula ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e cansada. _Tão não-Potter_. Na quarta aula ele não estava então senti um aperto no coração. Eu sabia que tinha aula, e também sabia que o odiava, mas isso não fez com que minhas pernas ficassem paradas. Elas correram à procura do Potter. Rodei todas as salas, procurei em todos os lugares e não o encontrei. Até que ouvi um barulho vindo de uma porta. Curiosa, eu a abri devagar para não chamar a atenção. Vi um garoto de cabelos negros, arrepiados e bastante bagunçados sentado no chão, olhando insistentemente para o espelho à sua frente.

"_Oãçaroc ed ojesed ues sam, otsor ues oãn ortsom ue."_

- Eu mostro não seu rosto, mas seu desejo de coração - murmurei.

Ele se virou assustado. E eu sorri.

— O espelho dos desejos, Potter? Não deveria ficar olhando tanto para ele, você pode ficar louco.

Seu semblante ficou sério, para depois voltar a olhar para frente. Joguei todos os meus materiais da aula no chão.

— Potter?

Andei até onde ele estava.

— Me deixe em paz.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Você está bem?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Você não devia estar na aula, Evans?

Arregalei os olhos.

— Lily.

— O quê?

— Me chame de Lily.

Ele sorriu frustrado e fungou.

— Você não deveria estar na aula, _Lily?_

Eu sentei ao seu lado e olhei para seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Ele virou-se para mim, com seus olhos opacos e sem vida.

Suspirei.

— Não. Eu tinha que cuidar de você.

Ele franziu a testa e depois sorriu fracamente sem mostrar os dentes. Mas parecia uma careta, uma careta linda.

— Você é estranha.

— E você é louco — acusei, funguei e fiz bico. — Perdi aula por sua causa. Deve-me um chocolate.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, perplexo, e limpou as lágrimas que estavam querendo cair de seus olhos com o uniforme, fazendo-o parecer a criança que sei que era.

Sorri maravilhada.

Ele pareceu perceber, pois corou.

_U-AU!_

Eu não sabia que tinha esse poder todo sobre ele.

_Sinto-me lisonjeada._

Sua mão escorregou pelo chão, se arrastando até a minha. Olhei fixamente para a sua mão sentindo meu coração acelerar como louco em meio ao silêncio. Eu podia jurar que qualquer um o ouviria.

Ele alisou a minha mão e senti meu rosto esquentar.

Puxei minha mão num impulso nervoso, mandando-o um sorrisinho tímido.

- O que você vê? - ele perguntou e novamente olhou para frente.

Pela primeira vez me fixei a olhar para frente.

_Toda minha família, até mesmo Petúnia, estava junto de mim, me abraçando e desejando-me felicidades. Eu usava um vestido de noiva tomara que caia brilhante, com véu e grinalda cujo fim eu não conseguia enxergar. Olhei para trás e lá apareceu Potter, me deu um beijo na boca e sussurrou algo no meu ouvido. Tentei compreender o que seus lábios formavam e compreendi a seguinte frase "__Amo __você. Amo o Harry",__enquanto ele acariciava a minha barriga. Minha eu-adulta sorriu se derretendo para ele, depois ela o beliscou e o mandou olhar para frente. Ele revirou os olhos, mas depois se virou com um sorriso maliciosamente gostoso e preguiçoso, e minha eu-adulta olhava para mim, enquanto minha família se afastava. Seu olhar penetrou o meu e um sorriso impossível apareceu em seus lábios, enquanto o Potter piscava um olho para mim sussurrando __"__Eu te amo também meu Lírio"._

Suspirei sonhadoramente. Não é possível, por que comigo?

James, que até então estava compenetrado no espelho, me olhou confuso.

— O quê? O que você viu?

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele me olhou angustiado e me puxou para um abraço.

— O que você viu James? O que você vê no espelho?

Seus olhos ficaram negros.

— Meu pai - ele responde seco. - Toda minhas família.

— O que aconteceu?

Ele me aperta em seus braços e incrivelmente percebo que ele cheira a biscoitos.

— Meus pais estão doentes - ele começa. - Ninguém sabe o que é e eles tão ficando velhos — James gemeu e de seus olhos caiam cascatas d'água. Fiquei desesperada. — Vão morrer, eu sinto. Sei que vão - James soou mais melodramático do que deveria. - E eu vou ficar sozinho.

- James, eles não vão morrer! Não pense assim. Aliás, mesmo que aconteça algo, o que eu duvido, seus amigos estarão lá por você.

Ele mexeu a cabeça.

— Você sabe que mesmo que os Marotos sejam como meus irmãos que não é a mesma coisa — ele gemeu e fungou puxando os cabelos. — Eu sei que Sirius também está sentindo muita dor. Eles eram como pais para ele e ele está preocupado comigo. Isso não é justo.

Seus óculos insistiam em querer cair. Peguei e o levei de volta ao lugar, mas ele caiu novamente. Tirei de seu rosto. James me olhou sério. O limpei na minha roupa e conjurei um lenço para James. Ele aceitou sibilando um agradecimento fraquinho. Limpou o rosto bem devagar, o segurando com as duas mãos e suspirou. Olhei para o relógio, sentando ao seu lado, afinal, eu já estava abraçada nele até então.

— James, você vai ficar bem? Tenho que assistir a próxima aula.

Ele me olhou, pegando minha mão direita. Colocou-a entre as suas duas e o lenço a alisando.

— Fica comigo! Fica aqui, por favor. Só mais um pouco. Eu preciso de você.

Eu preciso dizer o quanto eu fiquei derretida? Meu coração se amoleceu e meu ar sumiu. Uma vontade enorme de chorar me invadiu.

_Se ele soubesse. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu o amo, mas não sei como agir. Tudo é tão confuso._

Não poderia abandoná-lo. E mesmo que pudesse, não conseguiria, não teria coragem. Não conseguiria deixar uma criança, porque é isso o que ele parecia, assim, desprotegida, com medo. Precisando de mim. Praticamente implorando para que eu ficasse e a acalentasse. Seus olhos sedutores e quentes me fitavam, perfurando a minha alma. Céus, como eu o _amava_.

Eu juro, _juro,_ que não queria, mas é irresistível. É poderoso demais.

Acenei em resposta e ele sorriu.

— Vem Potter, deita aqui. — pedi e apontei para minhas pernas.

Acomodei-me melhor no chão enquanto ele processava minhas palavras. Ele chegou perto de mim como quem tem medo. Alisou minha perna, como quem avalia se o território é seguro, e deitou devagar se acomodando ao meu corpo. Seu rosto demonstrava preocupação.

Minha mão rebelde não quis obedecer aos meus comandos e desceu até seu rosto o alisando, tentando tirar esse vinco de sua testa, delicadamente. Ele pareceu prender a respiração. Minha mão subiu e acariciou seus cabelos negros e rebeldes. Após um tempo, eu me perdi em pensamentos, e comecei a cantar bem baixinho, para mim. E então, ele fechou os olhos.

_Six thoughts at once I can't focus on one_  
_(Seis pensamentos de uma vez e eu não consigo me focarem um)_

_Seven days a week but my life has just begun_  
_(Sete dias na semana mas minha vida acabou de começar)_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_  
_(Tão envolvida pela emoção e eu estou tão dominada)_

_As I'm falling down I come undone__  
(Assim como caio e me despedaço)_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_  
_(Às vezes sinto que estou sozinha)_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_  
_(Às vezes sinto que não sou forte)_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_  
_(Às vezes me sinto tão fraca e pequena)_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_  
_(Às vezes me sinto vulnerável)_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_  
_(Às vezes me sinto um pouco frágil)_

_A little fragile_  
_(Um pouco frágil)_

_In six thousand years what will this mean_  
_(Em seis mil anos o que isso vai significar)_

_Words from the heart or a melody_  
_(Palavras do coração ou uma melodia)_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_  
_(Assim apanhada pelas emoções eu vou superar)_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_  
_(Como eu estou caindo eu vou desmanchar)_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_  
_(Às vezes sinto que estou sozinha)_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_  
_(Às vezes sinto que não sou forte)_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_  
_(Às vezes me sinto tão fraca e pequena)_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_  
_(Às vezes me sinto vulnerável)_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_  
_(Às vezes me sinto um pouco frágil)_

_A little fragile_  
_(Um pouco frágil)_  
_  
__If people can see right through my eyes_  
_(Se as pessoas podem ver pelos meus olhos)_

_Like an open door that I can't disguise_  
_(Como uma porta aberta eu não posso disfarçar)_

_I won't be afraid from the tears I cry_  
_(Eu não vou ficar com medo das lágrimas que choro)_

_I'll not run I'll not hide this is how I feel inside_  
_(Eu não vou correr, eu não vou esconder isso é o que eu sinto por dentro)_

_A little fragile_  
_(Um pouco frágil)_

_A little fragile_  
_(Um pouco frágil)_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_  
_(Às vezes sinto que estou sozinha)_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_  
_(Às vezes sinto que não sou forte)_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_  
_(Às vezes me sinto tão fraca e pequena)_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_  
_(Às vezes me sinto vulnerável)_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_  
_(Às vezes me sinto um pouco frágil)_

Ele começou a chorar.

Fiquei desesperada.

O que eu devia fazer?

— Potter?

— Por favor, Lily, me chame de James. Eu não quero que seja formal comigo. Por favor, _e-eu que-_

— Psiiiuuu.

Passei meu dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Quieto Potter, alguém pode nos ouvir. Fale baixo e não se exalte. Vai ficar tudo bem — tentei acalmá-lo. Suspirei profundamente. — Eu estou aqui.

Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou delicadamente. Fechei os olhos aproveitando o momento.

— Lily — gemeu e sua boca carnuda encostou-se em meus dedos, os beijando lentamente e apaixonadamente.

— _Hum._ — foi só o que eu que conseguir dizer, ou melhor, gemer.

— Abra os olhos.

E eu abri. Seus olhos brilhavam, e estavam a centímetros dos meus. Minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram. Ele pegou a minha mão e levou até seu peito esquerdo.

Tum! Tum! Tum!

— Ouve? Ouve meu coração?

Eu acenei sentindo seu hálito quente e doce. Ele soltou minha mão, e ela caiu. Ele a pegou de novo sem acabar com nosso contato visual e a levou ao meu peito, colocando ao lado de sua outra mão que resolveu acompanhá-lo.

Tum! Tum! Tum!

— Sente? Eles estão em sintonia.

Ele chegou mais perto. Segurei minha respiração. Seus olhos se fecharam e foram em direção ao meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos esperando, mas sua boca encostou-se no canto direito da minha, subiu para minha bochecha, depois contornou meu rosto e por último beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

Senti sua presença indo para longe e meu coração se apertou.

— Sente meus lábios? — ele sussurrou com a voz rouca para depois sussurrar em minha orelha. — Sente o meu desejo? — perguntou e sua voz fez com que todo meu corpo se arrepiasse.

Ele passou uma mão pelo meu pescoço e tirou meu cabelo de um dos meus ombros, mas eu não sabia identificar qual, estava entorpecida demais.

Ele chegou perto do meu pescoço e inspirou. Eu soltei minha respiração e gemi.

— Você cheira à torta de limão, sabia? É a minha preferida.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, então me inclinei para o lado para dar mais acesso.

Depois sugou e lambeu.

_Oh, céus! Isso é bom._

Meu corpo se arrepiou mais ainda e se esquentou.

— Sente Lily? Eu te quero. Você me quer? - James soou meio louco.

Não respondi. Estava entorpecida demais.

— Lily?

Ele beijou minha orelha e repetiu o mesmo ritual com ela.

Depois ele se afastou de novo.

— Abra os olhos, Lily.

E eu abri.

Seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso maravilhoso estava plantado sem eu rosto.

— Diga que me ama. Diga que me quer - James falou cada vez mais exigente.

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Diga. Eu sei que você quer, d_iga para mim_. Faça meu corpo explodir de felicidade ao ouvir essas palavras saindo de sua boca - James falou cada vez mais alto. - Preciso sabe que gosta de mim do fundo de sua alma, de seu coração!

— Não.

— Você me ama, você me quer - James cantarolou feliz.

— Não.

— Não minta para mim, não minta para si mesma...

De seus olhos caíram lágrimas.

Seus olhos se fecharam com força e suas mãos se fecharam em punho, controlando a raiva.

Lágrimas, lágrimas e mais lágrimas.

Então eu também comecei a chorar.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

— O quê? — Ele sussurrou.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que está me tentando?

Ele me olhou e abaixou os olhos.

- Desculpa.

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Não quero suas desculpas, Potter.

— Então, o que quer?

Meus dedos foram até seus olhos para limpar suas lágrimas, e ele os fechou. Meus dedos o acariciaram fazendo movimentos circulares. Ele suspirou. Chegando mais perto e beijei suas lágrimas.

_Droga! O que nós estamos fazendo? Somos Monitores-Chefes!_

Mas eu não me importava. Nada me importava _apenas Potter e eu._

Cheguei perto de sua orelha direita, e com uma mão puxei seus cabelos para trás, deixando sua boca entreaberta e com a respiração acelerada.

— Qual o seu desejo, Potter?

— Anh? — Ele ofegou.

_Oh, Meu Merlin! O que eu fiz com o pobre garoto?_

— Eu perguntei - repeti feliz. - Qual o seu desejo Potter?

— Você.

— O quê? Eu não ouvi.

— Você. Eu quero você - James apertou meu braço. - Eu quero a sua boca, eu quero os eu beijo, eu quero seu hálito, eu quero seu corpo, eu quero seu gosto, eu quero você...

— Diga exatamente o que você quer.

— Eu...

— AGORA, POTTER! Ou se não eu vou embora.

— Me beije.

— O quê? — Sussurrei rouca. Ele gemeu.

_Céus!_

— M-E B-E-I-J-E, AGORA!

Seu corpo puxou o meu, mudando de posição, e ele me puxou para cima junto com seu corpo. Suas duas mãos controlavam tudo, e me deixavam sem escapatória. Seus olhos brincavam e brilhavam em desejo.

— Está vendo? Isso é uma prova que você me ama. Eu sei.

Ri pelo nariz.

— Hum? Você acha? Eu não concordo. Eu te conheço, Potter. Para quem você acha que as garotas correm quando vão chorar as lágrimas por terem sido abandonadas por você? Quem você acha que acorda de madrugada para cuidar dos corações que você deixou despedaçados? Hein? Você, Potter, não sabe de nada. N-A-D-A.

Ele me olhou analisando-me da cabeça aos pés.

— Então... - comecei a falar. - Por que você ainda está aqui? Por que ainda não fugiu ou foi embora? Por que sequer veio? Por que perdeu aula... Por mim?

— Eu cuido dos meus amigos.

— Eu sou seu amigo?

— Você é?

— Não. E nem quero ser _só_ seu amigo. Eu quero algo a mais. Você também estava entre meus desejos sabia? Como minha mulher...

No começo fiquei assustada — ele me empurrou até a parede e apertou minha barriga, ficando a milímetros de mim. Seus olhos traçavam o caminho, de meus olhos até minha boca, em uma interna indecisão.

— Potter...

— Psiiuuu.

Ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios, e depois levou-o até meu cabelo.

— Você sabe o quanto minhas pernas estão bambas? — questionei-o com a testa franzida.

Ele riu pelo nariz, abrindo um sorriso sem dentes e passando a mão em minha testa, tirando todas as minhas defesas.

_Ow! O que eu fiz para você Merlin!_

— E você? Sabe o quanto meu corpo está mole? Sabe o quanto eu estou me segurando para poder ficar em pé? Sabe o quanto estou me segurando para não olhar para sua boca e atacá-la a beijos? Hein? Estou em uma indecisão interna.

Revirei meus olhos e então decidi por ele. Joguei meu rosto para frente, ficando a milímetros de seu rosto. Ele me olhou alarmado, mas depois sorriu. Em resposta sorri e cheguei mais perto. Ele fechou os olhos e afrouxou suas mãos para me dar mais liberdade. Fui chegando mais perto, e já podia sentir seu hálito quente. O medo me dominou — eu não devia estar fazendo isso com Potter. _Parecia tão errado._

Todo o meu corpo tremia em expectativa, e vibrava pela sensação do momento. _Como seria seu beijo?_

Suas mãos foram subindo até minha blusa, passando a mão por dentro dela, me puxando para mais perto. E isso me deu mais confiança. Eu não conseguia raciocinar mais. Estava em êxtase. Fechei meus olhos me entregando ao momento. Nem deu tempo de pressionar seus lábios, pois eles instantaneamente se abriram.

O beijo não era o que eu esperava; era mais, _muito mais._ Ele tinha um gosto doce de chocolate suíço. Aquele que fazia com que qualquer estresse do mundo evaporasse na frente de nossos olhos.

Seu gosto era meu delírio, e minha loucura. Era alucinante e maravilhoso. A mesclagem perfeita de incerta e certeza. Era tenro e louco, onde suas mãos pareciam que estavam em todo o lugar. Meu corpo esquentava e pedia por mais.

Minhas mãos ousadas subiram pelo seu peito, sentindo a textura de sua pele macia. Tocava seus cabelos sem nenhuma permissão, hora o puxando para longe, hora o empurrando para mim.

Sua boca soltou-se da minha antes do momento certo. Suspirei exasperada.

Eu abro os olhos e vejo que ele sorri de minha angustia e desce seus lábios pelo meu queixo, clavícula, pescoço, ombro, colo, seios. Puxo sua cabeça para cima, para longe do perigo e lhe beijo com selvageria e sede. Minha boca molhada não agüentava mais a necessidade de seu gosto viciante e inebriante. Invado sua boca, fechando meus olhos e me concentrando no ato. Ele está surpreso e até um pouco abismado, mas não me importo. O que eu queria mesmo era sentir a mesclagem e a junção perfeita dos nossos lábios.

Seus lábios são as puras tentações do pecado, que nos levariam a qualquer lugar se eles pedissem. Mordo seu lábio inferior, o puxando para dentro da minha boca e o sugando para tentar sentir tudo que podia de seu dono. Ele me aperta com mais confiança e corresponde com a mesma volúpia, atacando minha boca.

A luta era feroz, e a exploração muito brutal. Eu não me importava se meus lábios ficariam roxos ou vermelhos, e sim com a liberdade em que eu o tocava. Minhas mãos desceram até seu abdômen fazendo movimentos circulares, e depois acariciavam, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Sua mão subia ao meu cabelo, pressionando minha cabeça para mais perto, para entrar melhor e se encaixar com mais força em minha boca. Já estávamos ficando com falta de ar, então nos separamos ao mesmo tempo.

Abri os olhos, arfante, e ele mais arfante ainda me olhava com os olhos brilhantes.

— Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém — ele me confessa.

Dou um selinho em seus lábios, os pressionando e depois me afasto.

— Não me prometa nada, Potter.

Ele me abraça.

— Eu te prometo o mundo, ruivinha.

Mecho a cabeça em negação.

— O que eu faço com você? — pergunto-me em um sussurro, que nós dois ouvimos.

Coloco uma mecha de cabelo que caíra em frente aos seus olhos para trás e faço um carinho em sua cabeça. Ele recolhe minha mão, olha em meus olhos, e a acaricia. Minhas mãos, automaticamente, vão até seu rosto. Com meus polegares eu decorava todos os traços de sua face. Fecho meus olhos e tento retratar sua imagem através do tato, para nunca mais esquecer.

Sem querer meus dedos tocaram seus lábios. Tudo pareceu parar, então hesitei temerosa com sua reação.

_Nunca mais vou ter sonhos tranquilos._

— Continue — exige mais como um suspiro, do que como palavra.

Então meus dedos começaram a cariciar aquele pequeno lugar. Primeiro no de cima, até o de baixo, as contornando e esfregando contra minha pele. Seus lábios se abrem vagamente e eu toco um pouco perto da abertura. E deixo escapar um gemido rouco. Ele me puxa e pressiona meus lábios contra os seus.

_Oh, meu senhor. O que eu fiz de errado? Porque tenta essa pobre bruxa?_

Afasto-me, assustada, o empurrando. Fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido frustrado. Ando até meus materiais, os recolho e vou até a porta com a esperança de ir embora, sentindo-me ser observada.

— Vai comigo a Hogsmead esse fim de semana?

Abro a porta, saio e me viro para fechá-la, encarando seus penetrantes olhos.

— Você quem sabe. Esteja na Dedos-de-Mel às duas horas da tarde, sem falta e sem atrasos. Ainda me deve meu chocolate.

Ele sorriu e eu sorri, fechei a porta e fui embora a caminho de qualquer aula que agora tivesse. Eu não me importava.

Meu sorriso se ampliou com a piada.

_Ele já havia pagado sua dívida e nem sequer sabia. Como eu adorava o gosto de chocolate de sua boca._

* * *

**N/B :**Nossa ! Adorei... que desejos profundos hum?  
Bjokas. Até mais! =]  
**N/A:**Vocês sabem que eu amo vocês? Vocês poderiam comentar? Hum? *_*  
Estou louca para que vocês me digam o que acharam!

**Música:** Fragile  
**Cantora:** Delta Goodrem


End file.
